


Brainiac

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Timari January 2020 [24]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Timari January (DCU & Miraculous Ladybug), Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 25 Zombie AUMarinette and Adrien are separated from their class after a field trip gone wrong
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Timari January 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086182
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Brainiac

A splat of clumped goo splashed from the zombie. 

Marinette groaned as the pungent odour expelled, "I can't believe this place was overrun! That's every single lab in this state!" 

Adrien placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Then we move to the next state and the next, and the next. Maybe we'll even find someone from the class." 

"We're in a foreign country, Adrien. This was supposed to be a field trip to New York and it turned into the worst thing I could imagine! The only reason we stayed alive for two years after we got seperated was because we used to be Ladybug and Chat Noir! The others are probably gone or so far away we won't be able to find them."

He tentatively pulled his hand away and took the map out of his bag, "l think we should head to New Jersey. Gotham has a lot of labs and Wayne Enterprises own a lot of them, they're pretty high security so maybe one of them is still functioning." 

She nodded, "Let's go." 

….. 

Making their way to Gotham was easier said than done. They had to figure out the routes with very little traffic to avoid the inevitable pile-up barrier that would block their path. 

Marinette was busy marking out the labs of Gotham in the passenger seat, when their car went over a very squishy speed bump, "Not another zombie? God I really wish we had the Ladybug miraculous, then we'd have a bit more luck." 

Adrien grinned, "Too bad we defeated my dad before the apocalypse." 

….. 

When the duo finally made it to Gotham, they had to make the difficult decision of leaving their car outside the city. 

"We can't risk alerting zombies with the engine." 

They stalked through the streets, weapons at the ready for any unwanted creatures, human or otherwise. 

After about an hour they encountered their first lab, only to find it completely devoid of life and the undead. There wasn't even any supplies they could take. 

"The scientists must have evacuated, the security system was down and there aren't any bodies." 

Adrien nodded, "I think we have power, though." 

He flicked the switch of a lamp that was plugged into the wall, "I remember reading that Wayne Enterprises uses renewable energy from private wind farms and solar panel reserves." 

Marinette nodded, "Good, we can activate the security system and stay here for the night." 

….. 

Meanwhile, across the city, an alert was set off. 

"Bruce, one of the Wayne Enterprises labs just activated the security system. How should we respond?" 

"Investigate. If they're friendly, follow protocol, if not keep an eye on them and make sure they don't find us." 

"Copy." 

….. 

Marinette woke up refreshed, "Maybe, we should stay here. It's safe and we don't have to take turns doing watch." 

Her friend grinned, "I know you're joking, but don't tempt me." 

"So, where's our next lab?" 

"Ten blocks away," He began, "But, I've been scouring through the log and I think they're all either going to be empty or overrun." 

She frowned, taking a look at the device, "Where did you make that conclusion?" 

He pointed it out to her, 'WEHQ, to all Wayne Buildings, Offices and Laboratories: Evacuation procedures are in effect, please evacuate employees and civilians to designated Evac Zone where individuals will be tested for infection. If an individual is healthy they will be moved to a Safe Zone, where they will be allowed to use a database to find any family and friends who made it to a WE Safe Zone. The infected will be given a choice.'

Marinette squinted her eyes, "Choice? What choice?" 

An unfamiliar voice spoke up, "Whether they wanted to be let go or a test subject." 

Both Adrien and Marinette lunged for their weapons and pointed them in the direction the voice came from, where a young man about two years older than them stood. 

He held up his hand in a surrender motion almost amusedly, "Forgot to introduce myself, I'm Tim." 

They kept their weapons pointed at him. 

"I can answer your questions if you put your weapons down."

Nothing happened. 

He sighed, "Okay if it makes you feel better," He pulled a knife out of his boot and a gun out of his holster and tossed them across the room, "Now will you put them down?" 

They looked at each other and came to a silent agreement and lowered their weapons. 

"Okay, now that we're cool with each other, what do you want to know?" 

Marinette spoke up first, "Why would Wayne Enterprises let the infected walk away? They should be put down at best, tested on at worst." 

"Bruce Wayne was very against killing and at the time nobody knew the danger we would be in. That's why one of the options was to be a test subject, so they could find a cure." 

Marinette seemed to accept that answer and Adrien spoke up, "It said civilians would be at the safe zones?" 

"If you're looking for somebody, I can help. Wayne Enterprises has safe zones in every state and I know how to access the database." 

Marinette nodded and let him hold the device. When Tim put his hand in a pocket, Marinette reached for her gun, expecting a weapon, relaxing only when she saw him pull out a USB drive. 

He spent a few more minutes typing before he passed back the device, "I never got your name?" 

"I'm Adrien, this is my friend Marinette." 

She searched up all her old classmates, only finding a few entries.

Alya Césaire, 19, DC Safe Zone, Alive 

Nino Lahiffe, 19, DC Safe Zone, Alive

Alix Kubdel, 20, Montpellier, MIA

Chloé Bourgeois, 19, Montpellier, MIA

Juleka Couffaine, 19, Atlantic City, Alive

Lila Rossi, 20, Manhattan, Dead

The rest of their classmates weren't on the database, but at least Adrien and Marinette knew the status of some of them. Even if Marinette never really got along with Lila she still felt sad over her death. Alix and Chloé could possibly still be alive, but she wasn't going to hold out hope. 

She looked over to Tim, "Thank you. You don't know how much this means." 

….. 

Marinette scrunched her eyebrows, "Wait, so you're telling me that we only met you because we started the security system in your dad's lab?" 

Tim smiled, "Basically. We're almost at the safe zone. There we can log your details and your friends will know where you are." 

Adrien let a crooked smile take over his face, "It will be nice to sleep on something other than the floor for a change." 

"Wait, why are we pulling up to a mansion?" 

Tim shrugged, "It's actually a Manor. And it's the safe zone. Well this and Drake Manor. The Waynes state of the art security makes this place impervious to attackers and zombies. It was always going to be a safe zone for refugees in case of an emergency of this scale." 

"Holy crap." 

….. 

The trio entered the front door, Marinette and Adrien were immediately impressed with the amount of people milling about. 

It was almost as if they were back to normal life. 

"Tim!" 

The group turned to see a tall, muscular man wearing all black. They immediately recognised this man from all the magazine covers he's been on. Bruce Wayne. 

Adrien walked over and smiled sheepishly, "Mr. Wayne! I'd like to thank you for allowing us into your home!" 

The man smiled, "It's my pleasure, I hope my son didn't cause you much trouble." 

Son? 

"None, at all sir," Marinette said, "He's been so kind and patient with us." 

"That's what I like to hear," He patted Tim's shoulder and walked away. 

….. 

"Your father is Bruce Wayne?!" 

Tim shrugged his shoulders, "I thought you knew? I was talking but his lab the whole journey." 

Marinette face palmed, "I thought you meant your dad was a scientist there, not the man who owned it!" 

"Well now you know." 

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of vibe with this so I may make a second chapter but no promises  
> Follow my tumblr @chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay


End file.
